RefinedOverseer
- Normal = - Hat = }} |caption = |age = 8 sweeps |screenname = refinedOverseer |style = Begins lines with -)---; puts acutes over E and A; puts a circumflex over I; perfect syntax |zodiac = Ceres |specibus = rapierkind }} Poales Gerere, also known by his trolltag refinedOverseer, is a troll living on post-scratch Alternia. He is a member of the Planetstuck session. Poales is a seadweller, putting him in the highest reaches of Alternia's nobility. He tends to act snobby and commanding, due to his nature, but is also rather noble. Introduction Your name is POALES GERERE. People tend to think of you as an ASSHOLE, though you don't always agree with that. Really, you have to be an asshole because of YOUR JOB. Even though you are but EIGHT SWEEPS OLD, you run a very successful PLANTATION, and you don't keep your "employees" in line though being a softie. You acquire these employees when any grub SURFACES in the area surrounding your plantation, keeping them in line with UNFORGIVING HARSHNESS. Not that you do it yourself, goodness, no, you have a few BLUEBLOODS to take care of that, but your PALACE looms over the plantation as a constant reminder. You enjoy the FINER THINGS of life. You host GRAND PARTIES for the rest of your noble blood, and are always up for a good GAME, should the outcome be REWARDING. You are an expert FENCER, and employ the SABREKIND Strife Specibus like a true highblood. You only eat the finest cuisine, though, you have to admit, this dish of RAW DROWNED LIMEBLOOD GRUB is kind of making you squeamish. Delicacy or not, it's bothering you a little bit. Your trolltag is refinedOverseer and -)--- your spééch îs élégánt ánd composéd. Title Poales' title is the Thane of Time. We can't examine his abilities in detail because the Thane isn't quite finished yet! Planet Poales' planet is the Land of Castles and Plains. The consorts, the therapsids, once lived as one, but have had to build and hole up in many castles to serve as protection against Hephaestus' underlings. As time as passed, the different fiefdoms began to distrust each other, and now many of the groups of therapsids are hostile toward each other. They say only the Thane can unite them and defeat Hephaestus. LOCAP's Beat Mesa equivalent is the Infinite Drawbridge, part of a towering, uninhabited castle rivaling the size of Hephaestus' lair. In order to scratch the session, the players must find a way to open it fully, solving the intricate gear and physics puzzles in its mechanics. Hive Poales' hive was a vast castle on a shoreline overlooking the plantation he ran. A part of it was located underwater to host seadweller-exclusive balls. Upon transport to the Medium, these underwater portions were left behind and only the main castle was put on LOCAP. Trivia *Poales' name comes from poales, a taxonomic order of plants, and gerere, a form of a Latin verb meaning "to bear" or, more fittingly, "to conduct" or "to have." Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Planetstuck Category:TheUltamate Category:Outhra